1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of seats at the helm of a boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helm seat adjustment assembly that permits the helm seats to be adjustable vertically and horizontally. Most particularly yet, the present invention relates to such an adjustment assembly and to a control device for actuating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The helm of a boat is the steering and control center of the boat and is situated in the boat cockpit. It typically comprises a steering wheel, engine throttle controls and the visual instruments that display speed, engine operating conditions, water depth, and radar and other navigation data. The term boat as used herein refers to an engine- and/or wind-propelled water craft, controlled by a human operator. For the purposes of this discussion, no distinction is made between work boats and pleasure boats.
The operational parameters of a boat constantly change while it is underway, primarily due to chances in boat speed, and/or wind and wave conditions. As boat speed increases, for example, the angle of the boat relative to the water surface also changes. It is critical for operational safety that the boat operator maintain a proper position relative to the helm, and that his or her view around the exterior of the boat be clear. Thus, the changing parameters frequently require that the boat operator change his or her position within the boat in order to maintain optimal seating position relative to the helm and to maintain the clear line-of-sight that is vital to safe operation of the boat.
Apart from the variable boating conditions, the variation in physical size from one boat operator to the next also makes desirable a helm seat that can be adjusted. Conventional helm seats are mounted on the floor of the boat in the cockpit by a vertical pier or the like. In addition to being difficult to adjust, such floor-mounted helm seats have the further disadvantage that they take up valuable floor space and make it difficult to access hatches that need to be opened to reach equipment or storage areas beneath the floor in the vicinity of the helm. Also, floor-mounted helm seats make it difficult to clean and/or maintain the cockpit area.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of, and apparatus for, providing a helm seat that will readily and comfortably accommodate the necessary position changes of the boat operator during navigation. What is further needed is such a method and apparatus that will improve the utilization of space and simplify cleaning and maintenance tasks in the cockpit.